Overbanken
Overbanken (English pronunciation: ˈoʊ̯vɻ̩ːˌbeɪ̯ŋkn̩ (standard); ˈɔːvəˌbæŋkn̩ (Beaver River); Oceana pronunciation: ˈovɛʁˌbaŋkɛn; archaic: Bankoni; ˈbaŋkɛn, officially: Overbanken-Neighborhood) is a region and district north of the Hurbanova Stream. It contains one of Hurbanova's neighborhoods, which is also called Overbanken. Although it is relatively small compared to other rural districts, it has a population of 207 people (ODC, 2012). Overbanken houses several anti-flooding facilities, hydroelectric facilities, the Overbanken Regional Airport, and several campings. In the past, the region was prepared for the construction of a new neighborhood of Hurbanova, or even a separate hamlet. The straight, asphalted roads in the largely deforested plains still reminded of this period. Eventually, all plans for the construction of new homes had been dropped, before the desperate housing shortage in Oceana led to new plans. Although Bill An already presented plans for a new settlement and illegally began clearing the area in 2011, his lay-out was never accepted. The current neighborhood was designed by Oos Wes Ilava and Bart Koenen. The original route of the Emerald Railway crosses the Overbanken area and has nowadays been converted into a bicyclist and hiking route. Administratively, there is an area called "Overbanken-Neighborhood" (Oceana: Dedin o'Bankoni), which is part of the Hurbanova built-up area, and a district called "Overbanken-Forest" (Oceana: Overbanken-Stareless). However, traffic signs only exist in the form "Overbanken" (Oceana: Bankoni). The Oceana Demographic Center treats them separately. Demographics Of the 36,992 inhabitants of the Hurbanova district, 3,288 live in Overbanken-Neighborhood. According to the 2014 census, the racial make-up of Overbanken-Neighborhood was 3,288 white (100%); ethnically there were 1,595 Oceana (48,5%), 731 Lovians (22,2%), 349 Limburgish people (10,6%), 220 Romanians (6,7%), 180 Dutch people (5,5%), 166 Slovaks (5%), 41 Bosnians (1,2%), 4 Poles (0,1%), and 2 British (0,1%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 1,544 English (47%), 689 Oceana (21%), 351 Hurbanovan English (10,7%), 301 Limburgish (9,2%), 191 Romanian (5,8%), 94 Dutch (2,9%), 88 Slovak (2,7%), and 30 Bosnian (0,9%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 2,148 Roman Catholic (65,3%), 220 Romanian Orthodox (6,7%), 193 United Protestant (5,9%), 41 other Orthodox-Christian (1,2%), 15 Evangelic-Christian (0,5%), and 671 with no religious affiliation (20,4%). Etymology The name "Overbanken" has a very complex history. The first name recorded for the area north of the stream was Stareless (Old Forest), which was mentioned in birth certificates in the late nineteenth century. In the early twentieth century, several other names were recorded, including That Starie, Stourle, and Store Hine Banks (referring to the fact that the area was on the banks of the Hurbanova Stream). By the end of the 20's, the region was widely known as Bankoni (the miners' area). Because of Dutch influence, this changed to Banken, which was the official pronunciation of the official name Bankoni. Large numbers of immigrants from Limburgish descent made a contrast between Overbanken (which was on the other side of the river, i.e. "over the river") and a Limburgish area called Onderbanken ("Underbanken"; Limburgish: Óngerbenk). This contrast was later adopted by most Oceana people. In 1997, the English name was officially changed to Overbanken; the official Oceana name remained Bankoni, even though most people no longer use this term. Environment Overbanken-Neighborhood is located between Overbanken-Forest and the Hurbanova Stream. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 5 to 10 meters high. Of the 3,841 functioning registrated buildings in Overbanken-Neighborhood, 1,211 have a residential designation, 1,782 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 30 have a religious designation, 248 are shops or services buildings, 94 are governmental buildings, and 476 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Overbanken-Neighborhood are employed in services, retail, or production industries. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 2,071 (69%), of which 174 have no registrated jobs (8,4%) and 146 are unemployed (7%). Neighborhood map # Galghard Road / Galgharcesta # Overbanken Road / Overbankencesta # Dubnitz Road / Cesta do Dubnitz Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Overbanken-Neighborhood is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 10: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 11: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 50: Overbanken Airport to Scotland (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes); * Line 50: Scotland to Overbanken Airport (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes). The following bus stops lie within Overbanken-Neighborhood's zone of habitation: Overbanken Bus St, Overbanken East, and Overbanken Square. Gallery File:OverbankenRoad.jpg|A typical scene in Overbanken: straight roads and forestry. File:EmeraldRailwayCrossing.jpg|A crossing over the Emerald Railway in Overbanken. References Category:Neighborhood Category:Hurbanova Category:Oceana Category:Overbanken